


Kkukaka Hyung Appa Epilogue

by WONDAGAY



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDAGAY/pseuds/WONDAGAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anniversary for the Married Couple </p><p>And Son /Lee minhyuk has a surprise :) </p><p> </p><p>(BEHOLD THE INFLUENCE OF HYUNGWONS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kkukaka Hyung Appa Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everydayishark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/gifts).



> I don't want to bother you reading my junk hehehe it's terrible heheh
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVORITE FLUFF WRITER!! :*
> 
> I hope you like it

"Taxi drivers suddenly held a strike. Commuters were forced to take the bus" the newscaster said making Hyunwoo sigh. He regretted his decision of not taking the car for the 8th time today. He glanced at the clock he should be home now but here he is walking towards a flower shop 3 blocks away from the hospital. There is one near their house but it doesn't have sunflowers when he dropped by this morning. it was when he finally sat inside the bus that Hyunwoo was able to release a sigh as he fish for his pen inside his bag to write "Happy 3rd Wedding anniversary and 48th Monthsary" for Minhyuk. 

He sighed again when he looked at his watch (given by Minhyuk /same design with Minhyuk) 

8:44 pm 

\-------

"Don't worry we got Kwangji all right mom-in-law" seokwon happily said to Minhyuk through the phone 

"Eww. Don't call me that" Minhyuk said as he looks at himself at the mirror hoping Hyunwoo will be really surprised at his get up. He then dries his hair carefully not to brush off the temporary Spray dye he borrowed from Hyungwon 

"Just Control yourselves OK? Just be civil in front of kwangji" Minhyuk said but only Seokwon chuckled as Jooheon can be heard struggling in the backgroud. Probably one of those titan-like bear hugs Seokwon likes to give. Minhyuk was about to remind them of something when he hears keys dangling so he immediately ended the call and turned off the lights. 

\----

Hyunwoo opens the door but to his surprise he was welcomed by silence and darkness

"Minhyuk?" He called out as he tries to find the switch with his hand.  With the light all over the room Hyunwoo saw the table was set for two and all the heart balloons and other decorations floating at the ceiling but what surprised Hyunwoo the most was the Brunette Minhyuk standing in front him wearing his doctor's coat  
And their university swab suit uniform

"You're standing" Hyunwoo said as Minhyuk smiled brightly back at him and started walking towards him 

"You can walk too" He said still in state of disbelief but all that Minhyuk can do was smile and kiss Hyunwoo on the cheek 

"And you're brunette" hyunwoo said running down his fingers on Minhyuk's hair Leaving stains on Hyunwoo's fingers 

"Ommo! It hasn't dried yet? Ugghh i'm sorry" Minhyuk said walking away from hyunwoo but the elder stopped him 

"Its OK.. just stay here.. oh.. that uniform" Hyunwoo said as Minhyuk smiled he receive his sunflowers and quickly placed it in a vase 

"Come the food is getting cold" minhyuk invited 

\--

"The list of the trainees is now posted at the department's bulletin board" their professor said making Minhyuk sprint for the bulletin board

17\. Lee Min Hyuk

29\. Son Hyun Woo

"We made it bear!!!" Minhyuk said as he ran towards Hyunwoo almost flying in the process

"Ehh. Congratulations to us then" Hyunwoo said as he felt his cheeks get warmer

\----

"This is the cheapest room we can find" Minhyuk reasoned to his parents as they complain how small it is for the both of them

"Besides it's a 5 minute walk to the hospital. We need to every money we have remember " Minhyuk said kissing his mother's cheeks who couldn't but sigh In agreement.  They didn't know it was Minhyuk's sly idea to have him and Hyunwoo share one bed.

\----

"Is this pesto?" Hyunwoo asked as Minhyuk gets the wine from the fridge

"Yup made specially for you. No Nuts" minhyuk smiled as he sat down across Hyunwoo

"How?" Hyunwoo asked but Minhyuk just smiled 

"I turned on the stove and cooked" Minhyuk said jokingly 

"No silly. How...you can use your legs again" Hyunwoo asked making Minhyuk smile seeing Hyunwoo still shocked

"Well I asked for additional therapy. I'm tired being a burden to you" the brunette said 

"Oh baby you're never a burden to me" Hyunwoo said cupping Minhyuk's cheeks closing th gap between their lips for their first kiss of the night

"let's eat" minhyuk smiled

\-----

it was their  3rd month on duty when Minhyuk saw a tattoo bar at the back of the hospital as he was having his break he then immediately called Hyunwoo

" yeah" the  elder asked through the phone 

"Still up for that bucket list of yours?" Minhyuk smiled

\-----

"Jesus freaking Christ Son Hyunwoo. Everything is paid and set you can't back out now!"  Minhyuk stomped his foot showing his irritation to Hyunwoo who is teary-eyed now. Due to the taller's chickeness Minhyuk took his place and had his first tattoo.  A yinyang tattoo to be exact.

"Looks good on you" Hyunwoo said while driving home but Minhyuk was quiet and continuously glaring at Hyunwoo. That  treatment went for weeks until Minhyuk came home to a sick hyunwoo curled up at the ground

" Hyunwoo!" Minhyuk said dragging the guy to their room when he saw a familiar bandage which he had a week ago

"it's so cold" hyunwoo shivered under minhyuk making minhyuk grab the nearest blanket and hugging Hyunwoo before covering both of their bodies 

"what on earth were you thinking" Minhyuk asked as he wipes the cold sweat on the elder's forehead 

"I..missed...talking...to you. You've been quiet" hyunwoo said in a weak voice that sent vibrations to minhyuk's chest as he speaks 

"silly you didn't have to get a tattoo if you don't want to" minhyuk smiles as he watch hyunwoo drift to sleep

"but..I want..minhyukkie...to be happy...my minhyukkie" hyunwoo sleep talked before he finally drift to sleep

\--------

"I almost fetched you but the you sent that message you're on the way home so I just cleaned my mess" minhyuk said eyeing the pans and cooking utensils he used

"good thing I beat you to it" hyunwoo said as he started eating.

Minhyuk couldn't help but smile as hyunwoo finishes his 3rd dish of the night 

"That was so delicious!" Hyunwoo exclaimed before minhyuk wiped the sauce on his lips

"Kihyun gave me a recipe" minhyuk said shyly making Hyunwoo surprised 

"what? How? Wow" hyunwoo said as he placed the used dishes into the utensils 

"I asked seokwon for a help" minhyuk smiled as he was met by hyunwoo's glare 

"not a fan of his relationship with hoeney but I really love the pesto" Hyunwoo said as he started cleaning the dishes

"more than me?" minhyuk teased as he encircle his arms around hyunwoo's waist 

"hurry up. I got one more surprise for you...daddy" minhyuk whispered then disappearing into their room. Leaving hyunwoo half erected 

\-------------

As Hyunwoo entered their room he was greeted by a sweet scent coming from the candles around but no lee minhyuk at the bed. Instead he sees the light of the bathroom open and hears the water running making Hyunwoo excited as he peels off his clothes as he walks towards the bathroom only to find it empty as well. 

Feeling defeated he turns off the faucet and went back to their bedroom only to feel a hot shot of pain in his butt cheeks 

"so needy. Running towards the shower thinking I was there" minhyuk said now wearing a black and glossy choker that matches with his underwear and whip

"min..minhyuk...what the hell" hyunwoo said rubbing his ass for comfort 

"Oh no not hell daddy.I'll take you to heaven" minhyuk said as he pushes hyunwoo further to the bed making the elder excited but worried at the same time

After being settled minhyuk lunges at Hyunwoo kissing him like his lips will be detached from his face. But hyunwoo didn't move away. He missed this side of minhyuk. The dominant Minhyuk 

"I almost broke out a laugh when I saw you peeling off your clothes while walking towards the bathroom so cute....so eager" minhyuk smiled as his lips ghosts into hyunwoo's neck 

"so needy"minhyuk said before sacking on hyunwoo's flesh leaving a purple mark on it at the same time minhyuk felt something poking his ass

"why hello there my little friend!" Minhyuk exclaimed as he turns around to play with hyunwoo's cock by running his fingers and licking it for a bit making Hyunwoo moan as he reach the garter of Minhyuk's underwear only to be hit by Minhyuk's whip once again

"bad daddy! did I allow you to touch?" minhyuk said as he crawl on top of hyunwoo with his whip tracing the elder's chest finally whipping it again causing Hyunwoo to grunt making Minhyuk feel guilty inside.

"answer me" minhyuk breathed into his cheek

"No..no you..didn't" hyunwoo shrugged as Minhyuk nibbles his ear

"Don't touch or you'll get whipped. I'll take care of daddy for now"  minhyuk said as he licks Hyunwoo's perked up nipple as hyunwoo runs his hand on Minhyuk's strands. The blonde was about to pull away when hyunwoo spoke 

"please. Just let me touch your hair" hyunwoo plead which was new and satisfying for Minhyuk making him nod at Hyunwoo. 

Due to the moans Hyunwoo continues to make Minhyuk started to lose control and wanted to take hyunwoo then there but he wanted this one to be memorable so he placed one finger into hyunwoo's mouth for the elder to suck on as he uses his other hand 

"minhyuk-ah" hyunwoo moaned when he felt his cock inside Minhyuk's mouth and throwing his head back and forth whenever minhyuk lick it from the inside.

"so good.nnnn minhyukkie" Hyunwoo said as he start thrusting into minhyuk's mouth only for the younger to hold him down. Hyunwoo never bottomed but seeing minhyuk. His minhyukkie like this he just might

"Don't move" minhyuk said before finally taking Hyunwoo's cock and bobbing his head up and down in a inhumane way making Hyunwoo finally sit on his butt 

"Fuck!" Hyunwoo cursed as he finally released his load inside the blonde's mouth 

"very bad daddy. You came without my permission" minhyuk said licking his lips clean before getting out of the bed and getting something from the drawers

"I wanted to be very considering since it's our anniversary but it seems like you're getting your way again" minhyuk said as he places a cock ring on Hyunwoo's shaft making Hyunwoo reach it and tries to take it off when Minhyuk slaps his hand

"take that thing off you won't get to cum tonight" minhyuk said before taking off his underwear flashing his ass to the elder 

Hard kisses was given as Minhyuk straddles back on top of hyunwoo  allowing the elder to cage him inside his strong arms. In one swift movement Hyunwoo's hand is now grabbing both of their cock and gently but slowly he strokes making minhyuk and his pre-cum be their lubricant for smooth stroking.

Minhyuk let out a moan that made him open his eyes again before he completely submits to the elder. He then swats Hyunwoo's hand on their cock and replaced it with his and stroked it in a fast pace making Hyunwoo lay back into the pillows 

"God Minhyuk" hyunwoo grunted as he finally turn their bodies over making minhyuk lay under him 

"hyunwoo" minhyuk moaned as his red cheeks flare even more. Hyunwoo's kisses are now on Minhyuk's chest making the younger arch his back for hyunwoo to pay attention to his perked up nipples 

"I really wanted to let you dominate but it's seems you're really not for it" hyunwoo said against minhyuk's chest in low voice before finally nibbling a nipple 

"ohhhh! Yes... Daddy" minhyuk said wrapping his legs around hyunwoo's waist 

"sit for me my minhyukkie" hyunwoo commanded  
As he takes off the cock ring on his dick grunting at the process 

Once seated Minhyuk almost fell back when he felt Hyunwoo's mouth around his dick. Pulling the strands of his lover's hair everytime 

"Hyun..woo" minhyuk moans as hyunwoo stroke his shaft while licking his balls 

"I...I'm close" minhyuk said and right away hyunwoo released Minhyuk's cock to open the bottle of lube 

"all fours baby" Hyunwoo said in which Minhyuk was happy to oblige.

"mmmm" minhyuk moaned when he felt Hyunwoo's hand ran down to his back to his buttcheeks 

"so pinkish. So cute" Hyunwoo smiled before planting kisses on the inside of Minhyuk's thighs sending shivers to the younger's skin. Hyunwoo then grabbed both of Minhyuk's buttcheeks to reveal a small hole 

"yeo..bo" Minhyuk moaned when he felt his husband licking his hole making Hyunwoo push his tongue further more inside Minhyuk's hole 

"hyunnn!woo!" Minhyuk snapped when Hyunwoo pushed his lubricated finger inside Minhyuk. He then poured another finger before sliding it inside minhyuk.

"Hyunwoo-ah" minhyuk called as he tries to reach hyunwoo's face 

"yes baby?" Hyunwoo asked after inserting his 3rd finger inside minhyuk 

"I...need..more" Minhyuk moaned as Hyunwoo finally poured more lubricant on his hand and gently stroked his shaft 

"How do you want it baby? " Hyunwoo asked making Minhyuk smile. It's always for him. Everything hyunwoo does at times like this. Only for him

"I want it in this position" minhyuk smiled as he moves towards the headboard of their bed and pulling hyunwoo's face to his for a sloppy kiss while the elder pushes himself slowly  inside minhyuk 

Minhyuk didn't know how long they were in that position but they sure needed to break away from each other to breathe 

"move baby" minhyuk moaned as he place hyunwoo's hand on his shaft letting the elder's hand wrap around it.

Hyunwoo started slowly unable to move at first because of Minhyuk's hole clamping him up tight  
He pulls out slowly until it was almost in the middle when he pushes back hard making minhyuk grab on to the head boards 

"faster baby" minhyuk said as he guide hyunwoo's hand up and down his shaft a bit faster this time 

"can you handle it?" Hyunwoo asked sounding worried 

"I'm sure" minhyuk smiled but the hesitation on hyunwoo's face is not disappearing 

"trust me on this baby" minhyuk said as he angles himself into a position hyunwoo can thrust into him faster 

"tell me if you're hurting" Hyunwoo said kissing Minhyuk's hair before finally thrusting in and out of the younger hitting on his prostate again and again 

"YES! Yes! God yes!! Right there" Minhyuk said grabbing hyunwoo's nape from behind as the elder's hands caress the younger's chest playing with Minhyuk's nipples

"ohmygod!" Minhyuk said throwing his head back and landing into hyunwoo's shoulder as a string of cum flushes out of him at the same time as hyunwoo fills minhyuk's inside of his seed

Hyunwoo was about to pull out when Minhyuk stopped him

"can you stay inside me for awhile?" minhyuk asked but Hyunwoo only smiled

"as much as I want to. We really need to clean up" hyunwoo said as he looks at their bed sheet full of Minhyuk's cum 

After changing the sheet and another round inside the bathroom the couple finally settled tangled under the sheets when they heard a knock outside. hyunwoo went to get it and to their surprise it was kwangji

"Jooheon hyung and giant hyung is kissing! It's gross!" the boy said marching to his bedroom leaving the couple stunned but eventually humored by the boy 

Suddenly a finger runs up into hyunwoo's thigh making him shot a look at minhyuk 

"yeeeeoooobbbbbbboooooo.. Round 3?" minhyuk whispered before biting Hyunwoo's ears 

 

\---------

"mmmm" his Minhyuk hyung eomma  moaned for the nth time. 

"I hate my life" kwangji grunted before hearing hyung parents scream at the same time


End file.
